Nurse Jackal
by JackalGod
Summary: Already without her mother Natsumi loses her father as well. Alone in a violent world, she can no longer stand being weak and vunerable. When she makes Akabane a very interesting offer, her life will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

JackalGod: I've been toying with this plot in my head for some time now and have finally decided to put it down on paper. I've explored some different theme's in particular fic, hence the rating. I hope you enjoy it, because it's been quite the trouble to write. I've already written the second chapter, but I thought I just post the one to see how well it would be received. If I get lots of reviews I'll post the other chapters, if not I won't both taking up space. I've written this in the English version so I'll be using Mr/Miss/Mrs rather than san/chan/kun etc. Although I prefer Akabane drawled Ginji-kun it didn't fit with that Miss. Natsumi I had been writing with. Put up with for me just this once, as I usually do prefer to write the Japanese style.

Warnings: Like I said this story will contain theme that some people may be offended by, such as rape, drug use and strong violence. If any of these things offend you, don't read my story. I won't feel bad, in fact I'd rather it be read by people who will enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Get Backers is not mine. Though I'd love it if Akabane was. Oh well.

**Nurse Jackal – Chapter 1**

**JackalGod**

Scalpels in hand the black coated figure, graceful slashed at it's opponents. Blood splattered almost artistically onto the ground. The person's face split into a grin as the last enemy fell. The imposing knives vanished with a faint _shing_. The individual tugged gracefully at the large hat that had somehow remained in place throughout the entire dance. Nearby the sound of a trucks motor caught the person's attention

"Are you done?" asked a girl with blue hair, her own mouth sporting a slight smile. The older man in the truck with her grinned and motioned the black coated figure over

"Times a wasting Jackal." he said

"Of course." said the figure reaching up to brush away an unruly fringe "It would be most unprofessional to keep our client waiting."

Twelve months previous

"I still can't believe how much she's grown." mused Hevn lightly as Natsumi practically skipped out of the Honky Tonk, her shift over

"I know," agreed Paul folding his newspaper and placing it on the counter "she was such a 'little girl' when we first met her. It's hard to believe she's eighteen now."

"Barely eighteen," reminded Hevn "just by a few months. But still, for a girl her age, she's suffered so much."

"She's dealing with it," said Paul firmly "and besides she's got to keep it hidden, at least for now. Ban and Ginji would never understand."

"I'm glad she came to us though, after the accident. Having already lost her mother, having her father pass away as well." Hevn trailed off with a sigh.

"Yo, we're back!" called Ban and he and Ginji strolled into the Honky Tonk

"So how'd it go?" asked Hevn

"Great, we had time to put up some flyers." said Ginji enthusiastically "And the lady client was pleased as well."

"Oh good, that's nice to here." said Hevn

"Any chance of paying off your tab?" asked Paul already knowing the answer

"Freakin car got towed again." grumbled Ban making Paul laugh "Don't laugh, we just had enough to get it back."

"Why am I not surprised. You guys never change."

"A truth that has it's good points I assure you." came a smooth voice that made Ginji jump

"Jackal!" snarled Ban glaring at the man in the doorway

"Good afternoon Get Backers." replied Akabane pleasantly

"Good afternoon Mr. Akabane." said Ginji utterly terrified but polite. Akabane smiled and sat down at the counter. Paul was immediately in front of him

"What would you like?" he asked

"Black coffee please," replied Akabane "and a pizza for Ginji."

"Oh no, Mr. Akabane you don't have to." said Ginji not really wanting to accept anything from the dark man

"Please I insist." purred Akabane as Paul's phone rang. The red-haired answered it casually but his face changed to horror almost instantly

"Where is she!?" he exclaimed making Ginji look to him concerned

"What's all the commotion?" asked Kazuki walking into the café followed by Shido "Why are you yelling?"

"It's MakubeX." said Paul "Natsumi has been taken to Lower Town, against her will."

"No Natsumi!" exclaimed Ginji his eyes wide

"Things are always entertaining around here." said Akabane placidly gaining death glares from everyone in the room

"We have to save her, we can't allow Miss. Natsumi to be injured." said Kazuki "If we all go, we'll find her much faster." the others nodded nearly out the door. Akabane smirked slightly and stood up

"I think I'll accompany you." he said following them down the street towards the Limitless Fortress

"Why the hell are you coming!?" demanded Ban

"The more the merrier." said Akabane "Besides I didn't come all this way to the Honky Tonk to have you leave."

"Bastard." snarled Ban but made no more comments. They hurried into Lower Town intent on finding Natsumi, giving her description to everyone they could find. After several hours of searching they split up to cover more ground, Ban, Ginji and Akabane in one group, much to the Get Backer's dismay and Shido and Kazuki in the other. They hurried through the streets desperate to find her, when their path was blocked by three men holding lead pipes

"So came to get your girl back Lightning Emperor." snarled one "Well by the time you get to her it will be far to late. When boss is done, you won't even recognise her."

"You bastard!" roared Ginji lunging at the men closely followed by Ban. It didn't take them to long to beat them, they were after all just street thugs. When they were done it was Ginji who first noticed that something was wrong

"Mr. Akabane is gone." he exclaimed

"Wondered why he wasn't killing them." said Ban pulling out a cigarette to calm his frazzled nerves

"But where is he!?" asked Ginji panicking "What if he finds Natsumi first!?"

Natsumi cried openly, she was in so much pain.

"That's right girl scream for me." snarled the groups leader tearing the last of her clothes off and kneeling down next to her "I bet the Lightning Emperor wanted to be the one. Oh well." With that he pulled her hard against him relishing in her anguished scream. An exaggerated sigh sounded from nearby making the man turn

"I figured even you had your limits, Raoul." said Akabane standing in the doorway his expression cold

"Mr. Akabane." said Raoul not seeming to realise his impeding doom "Wanna go? I've barely started."

"No I don't think so." said Akabane and with a flick of his wrist Raoul's head exploded in a spray of blood, soaking the walls and floor, but Natsumi was thankfully spared.

"Are you alright Miss Natsumi?" asked Akabane tilting his hat slightly, his lips frozen in his 'polite smile.' Natsumi stared back at him her eyes wide, her trembling arms trying vainly to cover her exposed form

"M...Mr Akabane." she stammered her voice hoarse from screaming. Akabane's smile vanished when he realised just how badly she'd been injured and then looked down at the man he'd just slaughtered

"So kind of him to think of keeping his diseases to himself, wouldn't you agree?" he stated lightly before slipping his coat off his shoulders. Natsumi let out a sound of fright, already traumatised from her experience, seeing a man she knew to be dangerous starting to take his clothes off, it was more than she could bare. Akabane smiled softly in what would have been a kind and reassuring way, if it were anyone else, but as it was him it was just plain creepy. "Don't be afraid." he said his voice barely a whisper as he held the coat out to Natsumi "You need something to wear." Natsumi let out a nearly inaudible sigh or relief and nodded, allowing Akabane to slip the coat around her shoulders, before scooping her into his arms. She gasped loudly and threw her arms around his neck. Akabane just smiled. "Now, shall we find the Get Backers? I'm sure they're anxious to know that you are safe." With that he swept from the building holding Natsumi tightly, as if reassuring her without words that he wouldn't let anyone else hurt her. Natsumi sighed slightly, the trauma of the event finally catching up with, and rested her head on Akabane's chest.

It wasn't long before Akabane located Ban and Ginji had been panicking at the though of not being able to find Natsumi in time.

"Natsumi!" exclaimed Ginji immediately running over. His fear of Akabane a mere trifle compared to Natsumi's welfare. Akabane shook his head as Ginji prepared to do a happy dance

"She's tired Ginji." he said "Could you postpone Chibi-Ginji until we return to the Honky Tonk?" Ginji nodded vigorously taking the exhausted Natsumi from Akabane's arms.

"Alright Ginji, lets get going." spoke up Ban lighting his hundredth smoke of the evening, the stress of Natsumi's disappearance had him smoking them one after another, with no breaks.

"Right Ban." exclaimed Ginji several octaves lower than normal, being mindful of Natsumi's state.

When they arrived back at the Honky Tonk, Hevn and Paul took one look at Natsumi in Ginji arms and let out a collective sigh

"I'm so glad she's safe." said Hevn who's been out of her mind with worry "So glad you found her."

"Actually it was Mr. Akabane who found her." said Ginji sitting the still coat wearing Natsumi into a booth at the far end of the café. Hevn immediately turned to Akabane who was standing in the doorway, coatless

"Thankyou, so much, for helping Natsumi." she paused a sudden thought scaring her "How was she when you found her?" Akabane opened his mouth to answer but caught sight of Natsumi's horrified look from across the room, and smiled

"I got there just in the nick of time." he replied making Hevn and Paul release the breath they'd been holding "Although I did lend her my coat, for modesties sake."

"Of course, thank you again." said Hevn before muttering under her breath "It's just been one thing after another with her." Akabane frowned slightly at this and was going to ask when movement outside caught his eye

"Oh Get Backers." he said "Perhaps you should be going?"

"Why?" asked Ginji clueless

"Yeah what's the matter Jackal, I thought you liked spending insane amounts of time with us." said Ban smugly

"As much as I do, it's just..." he pointed outside to wear Ban's car was being towed up the street

"Sonofa..." exclaimed Ban dashing outside followed closely by Ginji who stopped at the door when Akabane caught his arm

"While you're out perhaps you should tell the others that Miss Natsumi is fine. Seems a shame for them to be worrying needlessly." said Akabane before releasing the nodding Ginji, who gave a quiet 'right' before tearing down the street after Ban, who could be screaming for the truck to stop. Akabane smiled fondly after his Get Backer's before turning back to Natsumi who'd pulled her arms through the coat sleeves and buttoned it up. Akabane forced himself to stop thinking about Ginji and strode over to where Natsumi was sitting

"May I?" he asked, ever polite. Natsumi nodded and he took a seat next to her. He felt her stiffen ever so slightly before relaxing

"Regardless," began Akabane his voice to low for Hevn and Paul to hear "of what I told them before about your condition..."

"Please Mr. Akabane." begged Natsumi cutting Akabane off "I didn't want Mr. Ban and Mr. Ginji to know, but I will tell Miss. Hevn and Chief, but not right now."

"Very well." replied Akabane satisfied that the girl wouldn't keep it all to herself. The sat in silence for some time, long past Hevn excusing herself to go see a client who'd called. Akabane was more than happy to remain sitting there for hours, it didn't bother him. Natsumi on the other seemed to want to say something, but was working through her words. Akabane smiled softly at this, knowing how polite the young girl was. Akabane was however quite surprised to hear Natsumi say, her voice barely audible even for him

"...I want to be stronger." He looked across at her, she was staring straight at him her eyes determined and repeated herself "I want to be stronger."

"Is that so?" asked Akabane as if it were a common statement. Natsumi bit her lip, nervous about speaking her mind to some as dangerous as Akabane. For she wasn't the airhead everyone thought she was, she knew exactly who Akabane was, his job, his relation to Ban and Ginji and his shudder-worthy pastime. Steeling herself for whatever Akabane's reaction would be Natsumi asked her question

"I want you to teach me how to fight. Make me stronger, please." she added her eyes huge. Akabane didn't answer for a moment, he merely sat there regarding her with an impartial air.

"As encouraging as it is to know, you'd like to know how to defend yourself," began Akabane acutely aware that Natsumi was hanging off his every word "Why ask me, surly Midou, or Ginji would be able to help you."

"Mr. Ban and Mr. Ginji would never agree." said Natsumi sadly "They see me as to much of a friend, for them to drag me into their world" Akabane smirked slightly at Natsumi's choice of words "In fact everyone that could possibly teach me would refuse for that same reason. I'm just the naïve café girl." Her tone was slightly bitter and it made Akabane appreciate the girls intentions even more. "But I know that you wouldn't care," Natsumi paused here hoping she wasn't being rude, but feeling that it would be best to speak her mind "whether or not I remain a little girl is of no concern to you, all you care about is entertainment. Mr. Ginji told me, that it's all you want out of a job. On top of that you're obviously very strong, or Ban and Ginji wouldn't be as afraid of you as they are." she cut herself off here when Akabane's eyes narrowed

"And how exactly would you repay me, if I do agree to teach you?" he asked wondering what she would say

"Whatever you wanted," said Natsumi without hesitation. Akabane chuckled softly amused by her determination

"I'll think about it." he said getting up from the table and turning to go "Now, I suggest you go home, you've had a very trying day. Oh and be sure to see a doctor." with that he strode out of the café.


	2. Chapter 2

JackalGod: This is the second chapter to my story. Thank you for reviewing it. The story continues to get darker from here on out and Natsumi isn't going to be spared any lenience. I don't dislike Natsumi, in fact she's one of my favourite characters. No I just like the idea of her not being the 'support team' character and be something more major. Even in her episode she was way to juvenile for me. She's slightly older in this fic and I want to bring that out. She's determined to stand up for herself, even if it means going to Akabane. Speaking of Akabane, I've tried to keep him as IC as I possible can, but for the plot line to move smoothly he'll have to do some slightly OC things, like be understanding and considerate to Natsumi's problems.

Warning: This fic contains mature themes, such as rape, drug use, strong violence and some down right creepy sexual content (But only the smallest amount). If you are in any way offended by this sort of thing don't read. This is the very reason why I'm writing this warning, I don't want people flaming me for stuff when it was clearly mentioned that you don't have to read it if you don't want to.

Disclaimer: Get Backer's doesn't belong to me, if it did it follow the manga much more closely than it did. And it wouldn't have all the random, minor character pasts stories, that were pulled out of thin air cause they ran out of ideas.

**Nurse Jackal – Chapter 2**

**JackalGod**

"Oh Natsumi." exclaimed Hevn wrapping her arms around the girls head "I'm so sorry that we weren't able to find you sooner." Natsumi gently pried herself from Hevn's arms, though glad she'd gotten it off her chest, she felt bad for making them worry about her even more

"It's okay Miss. Hevn." assured Natsumi before turning to Paul who'd been completely silent through the entire story

"Natsumi," he said "I'm really glad you told us, I am, so please if ever something like this happens. Hevn and I are always here to talk."

"I see you told them." said Akabane from the other side of the café. Ever since his discussion with Natsumi two days ago, he'd come to frequent the café everyday, most of the day. Ban and Ginji had for that reason made themselves scarce. Natsumi was grateful for this because it gave her ample opportunity to talk to Hevn and Paul. Akabane was of course proud of Natsumi for coming clean so quickly, but on the other hand knew that the girl hadn't been to see anyone about her injuries, like he had suggested. Standing he glided over to the bar

"May I have a cup of green tea?" he asked and Natsumi busied herself with filling the order. When she went into the back room to get tea bags Hevn turned to Akabane

"I wanted to thank you again for saving Natsumi, but why did you hide what had happened?" she asked

"Because it was Miss. Natsumi's business, and I knew she'd tell you. When she was ready." replied Akabane just as Natsumi returned and placed the tea in front of him, the slightest grimace on her face that went unnoticed by everyone except Akabane.

"Have you given any though to my request?" asked Natsumi breathlessly and it was obvious to Akabane that the girl was in some pain

"I'm still thinking about it." replied Akabane politely sipping his tea. Natsumi nodded and stepped back proceeding to start on the dishes that were stacked in a neat but dirty pile by the sink. Half an hour later Akabane was on his second cup of tea and hadn't brought up Natsumi's request again. Natsumi herself was starting to breathe hard, cursing the painkillers she'd taken as they were already starting to wear off. A mere ten minutes later and it had become to much to handle.

"Chief can I please use the upstairs bathroom." asked Natsumi her voice strained

"Of course Natsumi." said Paul watching as Natsumi fled up the stairs. A few minutes past before Akabane stood up suddenly and also headed for the stairs. Just before he got there Paul's voice stopped him

"You hurt her and I'll kill you." he said making Akabane smile slightly

"It would bring me no pleasure." replied Akabane ascending the stairs and entering the top room. There was a bed in one corner and a computer desk in the other. To his right was a door that obviously led to a bathroom. He approached; his keen sense of hearing picking up Natsumi's pained gasps. Without bothering to knock Akabane opened the door and walked in. Natsumi was leaning over the sink whimpering, her pain obvious. As soon as the door opened Natsumi spun around, watching with horror as Akabane closed the door behind him and approached her. Natsumi whimpered slightly and backed up against the wall. Akabane eyes narrowed and he followed her until she was completely cornered. Natsumi raised her hands to push him away, but he merely gathered them both in one hand and pinned them above her head. His eyes bored into hers for a moment, before he gently nudged her legs apart with his own.

"You didn't go to the doctor like I told you." he said his voice calm. Natsumi trembled slightly but was determined not to back down, regardless of the fact that Akabane could kill her with a simple flick of his wrist. Akabane mentally praised her courage but was in no mood for pleasantries. He leant over her, using his height advantage to his fullest, and reached a hand between her legs, pressing upwards gently. Natsumi cried out slightly her pain evident

"Do you still want me to teach you?" he asked removing his hand. Natsumi looked up and nodded, not deterred at all by what he'd just done

"Yes I still want you to teach me" said Natsumi

"If I agree to teach you," began Akabane wanting to make sure Natsumi knew exactly what she was agreeing to "I will not be teaching you to fight, I will be teaching you how to kill, my way."

"I know." said Natsumi

"If I do teach you, you will follow my every instruction without exception." Natsumi nodded "You won't be complaining, regardless of how hard I am on you. I will give you no pity because of your age or gender." Another nod "You'll come to work with me, when I think you're good enough and if the need arises you will take down the opposition without hesitation." Nod. "This agreement will be binding Miss. Natsumi and if for some ungodly reason you decide to disobey me, I will see fit to make sure that you never do it again." Gulping Natsumi nodded for the final time "Very well then I will teach you, but first things first, as you seem unwilling to go to a doctor I'll have to take matters into my own hands."

Downstairs Hevn nursed her coffee cup every now and then glancing to the stairs

"It's what she wants Hevn." said Paul "And if she has changed her mind, I know that Akabane will respect her wish."

"But how can you be sure." pressed Hevn "You have no idea what that man is capable of, I've seen him fight."

"And what enjoyment could he possibly get from an eighteen year old girl?" interrupted Paul

"He's still male." snapped Hevn

"He knows if he ever, Ban and Ginji would rip him apart." said Paul scowling. Hevn sighed and relaxed slightly

"Yes I suppose that's true. I just hope Natsumi is sure about what she wants."

Upstairs Natsumi was sobbing, her agony evident, as Akabane stood at the sink washing blood off his hands, having already disposed of his gloves. As Akabane dried off his hands he looked down at Natsumi who's position had barely changed from his 'examination'. Though now she was lying on her side, her arms wrapped around her middle. Switching back into 'doctor mode' Akabane knelt down next to her, making Natsumi cringe

"You're torn," he said his voice impassive "but not extremely so. You should heal soon enough, but that gash on your back needs to be treated, and I don't have anything with me." Natsumi nodded in response her eyes red from crying. "Good, you can get dressed now." Natsumi nodded and began pulling her clothes on, not bothering to cover herself in front of Akabane, what was the point, he'd already, she shuddered. "I want you to come and live with me." Natsumi froze looking up at him in disbelief "My apartment is big enough so you'll get your own room. It just occurs to me that in your current condition your apartment might not be safe, seeing as you are living alone."

"How'd you.." began Natsumi shocked that Akabane had found out such a detail about her personal life

"I already know lots about you." replied Akabane "It was one of my worries that your parents would think very highly of me training you to be a killer. So I had a friend find out who your parents were, I found out then that they had passed away. Then I wondered who you were staying with and I found you were living alone and that you'd dropped out of school to work longer hours at the café. I was most unpleasantly surprised, which is why I'd like to live with me. With meals and shelter provided you should be able to go back to school." he paused when Natsumi shook her head

"I can't, I was in my last year and I can't just reenrol now so late in the year. I'd never pass my finals. Besides I have no interest in going to University." Akabane nodded understanding

"Very well then, we should go back down stairs, before Miss. Hevn and Paul get worried about you." with that Akabane extended a hand to Natsumi who took it gratefully, though winced when she was finally on her feet. "It will pass." assured Akabane before leading Natsumi out of the bathroom and downstairs. Paul and Hevn turned in their direction the moment they appeared at the top of the stairs. Akabane made no comment but merely resumed his seat at the counter

"Umm, Chief I was wondering if maybe I could go home a little early today?" asked Natsumi "Of course I'll make up the time later..."

"It's fine Natsumi," said Paul "you can take as many days as you need to get better, okay?"

"Thank you Chief." said Natsumi before walking out of the café. Akabane smirked slightly at this, an act that did not go unnoticed by Hevn.

"I excuse myself here." he said leaving some money on the table and following Natsumi out. When he caught up with the girl it wasn't that far away, just up the street at the bus stop.

"Mr. Akabane." she exclaimed when he appeared next to her

"You'll gather your things now," he said firmly though he was smiling again "then we'll go to my apartment I'll fix your back there." Natsumi nodded knowing it would be unwise to protest. They took the bus to an area insanely close to the Limitless Fortress. It was a very run down apartment building, some parts roped off because they were unfit to live in

"No wonder you were taken." mused Akabane as they approached Natsumi's apartment "It's is most disgraceful, no one should have to live in a place like this."

"I'm sorry, my parents left the house to some relatives who sold it almost immediately and turned me out saying I was old enough to look after myself. This place was all I could afford, given my salary at the Honky Tonk. So I had to quit school so I could pay the rent and afford to eat at the same time. Of course I have to make sure all my hours aren't during normal school hours or Ban and Ginji will realise I'm no longer going to school. But after this year I'll be able start full time and..."

"You will not." said Akabane firmly making Natsumi start "If you will be working under me, I won't have you working yourself into oblivion at the café."

"I suppose I'll have to quit my other job then to." said Natsumi

"Other job?" asked Akabane

"Oh yes, because I can't work full time at the Honky Tonk I took on a second job at a bakery, for school hours. It's good pay because it's the busiest time." explained Natsumi as she let them into her apartment. It was small and barely furnished "My relatives sold the house, furniture and all, I got my clothes and things though."

"Well at least that's something." said Akabane, privately promising death and disembowelment to Natsumi's neglectful relatives.

"Well I suppose I should pack then." said Natsumi bringing Akabane out of his graphic enactment of her relatives final moments

"Take your time," he said with a smile "no hurry." Natsumi nodded but proceeded to through all her things into bags at breakneck speed. All over it didn't take that long, a pile of clothes, some toiletries and some other miscellaneous item such as books and toys and that's all Natsumi really had to pack. In the end all she owned could fit easily in two fair sized suitcases.

"I'm done," announced Natsumi catching Akabane's attention, as he had been once again lost in thought, though perhaps the details should be skipped this one time.

"Very well," he said taking one of the bags "I'll call Magaruma and have him pick us up, I'm afraid my house isn't on the average bus route."

"Oh," said Natsumi taking the second bag and following Akabane outside "where do you live?"

"You'll see," replied Akabane whipping out his cell-phone

"_Yo,"_

"Ah, Magaruma, if you would be so kind, I need a lift." said Akabane politely though it was more of an order than a request. Sure enough Magaruma's reply was quick

"_Where are you?"_ Akabane smiled and gave the address _"Right, gimmi ten or so minutes."_ With that the Akabane thanked him and hung up before turning back to Natsumi who had seated herself on her suitcase.

"Mr. Magaruma will be here soon to pick us up." he said walking over "He's a colleague of mine, a Transporter, you may be working with him in the future."

"Okay," said Natsumi making no protests. Akabane smiled as he looked down at the girl, feeling odd. He wasn't sure exactly what it was he was feeling for her, he knew it wasn't love, he wasn't interested in women, no, it was more a fatherly affection. Or at least that's all he could think of, that it could be. It didn't frighten him that he felt this way, it was just something he'd never really considered before, he'd never had anyone to protect or take care of before. But maybe this was good, if he felt that he had to protect her, then maybe, finally, he could give her and himself another chance. Soon enough the rumbling of an engine caught their attention and Magaruma's truck pulled up.

"Yo, Jackal!" he called "Get it, I'm still on the clock."

"Coming," replied Akabane picking up Natsumi's bags and promptly tossing them into the truck, before giving Natsumi a leg up.

"Thankyou," she said before kneeling down in the truck watching as Akabane climbed into the front seat

"Where to Jackal?" asked Magaruma already pulling out into the road

"My house." replied Akabane putting on his seatbelt "And do be careful, Miss. Natsumi isn't used to your driving habits."


	3. Chapter 3

JackalGod: Chapter 3 ya'll. Not to much happens in this chappie, so sorry if it's a bit slow, but I didn't want things moving to fast. There's a bunch of foreshadowing and stuff, most of it won't be obvious until later when you'll go 'oh so that's what it meant' Anywho, enjoy it. Random OC near the end that may or may not return, haven't decided. Just you know comment and tell me what ya think.

Warning: Yeah violence and some swearing and rape and icky awful treatment of young girls and chibi's. Angstyness for Natsumi.

Disclaimer: Get Backers not mine! hiss snarl No with the suing! Fttt growl

They arrived at Akabane's house in what could arguably be record time. Not that Natsumi had really noticed, she'd been far to busy fearing for her life as Magaruma sped through the streets expertly avoiding police at all turns. Once there however Natsumi was in complete awe. They were at a five star apartment complex in the heart of Tokyo. Just by looking at it she could tell that it was, without a doubt the most expensive place in the area

"You live here!?" she exclaimed the minute Akabane had helped her out of the truck

"Now, now Miss. Natsumi, that's hardly a polite thing to say." purred Akabane though he was smiling. Natsumi blushed slightly but continued to gaze in wonder at the building where, as her slow mind had just realised, she would soon be living. "We should hurry, Miss. Natsumi."

"Oh right," said Natsumi snapped out of her trance. Akabane led her inside the building and up to the penthouse suite. It was a very nice apartment, three bedrooms, ensuite in the main bedroom and another bathroom, separate kitchen, lounge and dining and a laundry. It's colour scheme was light blues and creams and was overall the most beautiful apartment Natsumi had ever set foot in.

"It's beautiful." she praised openly standing in the lounge room. Akabane smiled softy and gestured to a door just off the dining area

"You're welcome to have that room. It was the guest room but as I never actually have guests," he paused here with another grin "At any rate, it's yours now. I'll let you organise your things but first I wants to bandage your back before it gets infected." Natsumi nodded as Akabane went into the bathroom opposite and returned with several roles of bandages. Natsumi sat down on the couch hesitantly, Akabane's earlier examination still fresh in her mind

"You can turn away from me if you like." said Akabane unravelling the bandages "It hardly matters, I've already seen you." Natsumi blushed hotly at this but removed her top and sat with her back to Akabane. Akabane worked quickly and efficiently, bandaging Natsumi's back tightly to promote it's healing. Once done he gently patted her shoulder in warning. Natsumi immediately slipped her top back on.

"Thank you." said Natsumi softly as Akabane stood up

"You're most welcome," he replied "now I think you should go to bed early tonight, rest is best." Natsumi nodded and retreated into her room. Lying down on the bed she lay staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. Everything in her life had changed so much, so quickly. Her family was gone, she couldn't trust her closest friends to understand her pain and now she was living with the Get Backers worst enemy, of her own free will and because she asked first. It wasn't this fact that made her sad, it was wondering exactly what Ban and Ginji would say when they found out

'_Natsumi how could you!?'_ Ginji's hurt and betrayed voice penetrated her mind while Ban's disgusted look appeared before her eyes. Without realising it her eyes grew wet as she imagined how her friends would shun her when they found out. She couldn't let them find out, it had to stay a secret no matter what. With that Natsumi slipped into a fitful sleep, where she dreamed of Ban and Ginji abandoning her and then turning on her

'_If you wanna be like Jackal'_ Dream-Ban said cruelly standing over her as she knelt beside Akabane's corpse _'then you can die like him. Snake Bite!'_ Natsumi woke with a strangle yell, to a knocking on her bedroom door

"Good morning Miss Natsumi, breakfast is ready." came Akabane's voice. Natsumi crawled out of bed and practically staggered out into the lounge room. "Not a morning person I see."

"Sorry," mumbled Natsumi sinking into a chair at the kitchen table as Akabane placed some toast in front of her

"Don't be, I'm not a morning person either. Especially when I go out drinking the previous night." said Akabane with a smile.

"You drink?" asked Natsumi without thinking

"Unfortunately, though I try to avoid it at all costs, my colleagues tend to be very persuasive." replied Akabane "It never ends well."

"Oh?"

"I'm a violent drunk." said Akabane with a smile that made Natsumi shudder. "But enough of that, aren't you going to be late for work at the Honky Tonk?"

"Umm, yes about that." said Natsumi shifting uncomfortably "Chief said I could take some days off until I'm fully healed, so I'm going to take his advice."

"Very well, in that case you can use this time to inform your other employer that you will be unable to continue working at the bakery. At least for the time being."

"Okay," said Natsumi looking at her watch "then I'll have to hurry or I'll miss the bus."

"I'll drive you if you like." offered Akabane

"I wouldn't want you put you out." said Natsumi

"It's no trouble at all, I have no jobs today so I have nothing else to do." replied Akabane clearing the table

"Thank you." said Natsumi leaving the room to shower and then dress. When she was done, she reentered the lounge room to find Akabane waiting patiently for her.

"Ready?" he asked politely and Natsumi nodded.

Akabane led Natsumi out of the house and to the residents car park. Sitting there gleaming in the sun was a sleek black sports car. When Akabane made the headlights flash while using an electric lock Natsumi couldn't help but be impressed

"This is your car!?" she exclaimed as Akabane politely opened the door for her

"Yes, though admittedly I don't use it very often. Well not often on jobs any way, I prefer to have Mr. Magaruma drive me so I can concentrate on other matters." Natsumi slipped into the car with a soft 'thank you' knowing exactly what 'matters' Akabane was referring to. This road trip was much more pleasant than the previous one in the truck, Natsumi noted as they sped down the highway. Akabane's driving wasn't overly cautious, but he didn't drive like a maniac and his car hugged the road snugly. They pulled up outside Natsumi place of work about ten minutes later, Akabane was outside her door in a heartbeat to open it for her.

"Shall we Miss Natsumi?" he said smiling. Natsumi nodded and led him inside the bakery. One of her co-workers was behind the counter looking bored, it was to early in the morning for a lot of customers to be coming in. In fact it wouldn't be 'rush time' for another two hours.

"Good morning," she greeted with a wave "is boss here?"

"Out back," replied her co-worker with a yawn "you're early."

"I'm not here to work," replied Natsumi walking behind the counter and into the back room. Her boss, an aging man with scraggly sand coloured hair stood kneading dough for the days fresh bread

"Good morning Natsumi," he greeted as she walked in setting the loaves to rise "you're early."

"Actually the reason I'm here is not to be early, but to inform you of my resignation." said Natsumi "I've enjoyed working here but I've decided to take on an...apprenticeship, for that reason I can no longer work two jobs. My teacher forbids it. I'm truly sorry, but I think my change of plans will secure me a safer future." Her boss wiped his hands off on his apron and turned to her with a smile

"Natsumi, you don't need to apologise. You have your own future to be think about, I can always hire someone else. What's more important is you following the carer path that you want and enjoy, whether that's a baker or whatever you've chosen to do."

"Thank you so much boss," said Natsumi sighing with relief

"So what's this apprenticeship that you're taking. Can't imagine you working in a trade..."

"Oh no, it's nothing like that," said Natsumi shifting uncomfortably unsure whether she should reveal her chosen carer path.

"Oh I see, you're going into one of the 'Services'?" he asked his face serious "You going to continue your Recovery Service?"

"No, I'm not," said Natsumi "I'm going to be a Transporter." Her bosses face went slightly pale, his eyes wide

"No Natsumi, don't do it, you'd be safer in any other service. There is one man who I'd never want you working with, he's a demon, he's..." Natsumi cut him off

"Kuroudo Akabane, Dr. Jackal." said Natsumi watching as her boss gulped slightly "He's a regular at the Honky Tonk, and he's also the one who'll be training me to be a Transporter..."

"He'll only teach you to kill..."

"...I'll be living with him for a while as well..."

"...I won't allow you to be near that monster..."

"...He is also waiting for me out in the bakery." Her bosses eyes went if possible wider. He stalked out of the room and into the shop, Akabane was leaning against the far wall

"Jackal," snarled Natsumi's boss. Akabane looked up, frowning but then his expression softened in recognition

"The one that got away," purred Akabane pushing himself off the wall "It's been a while,"

"I couldn't care less about that, but I'm warning you, if you ever hurt Natsumi so help me I'll..." he was cut off by Akabane an inch from his face with a scalpel at his throat

"Yes, you'll do what?"

"Not this time Jackal." he snapped "I'm only interested in Natsumi's welfare right now. I trust Natsumi, but it will be a cold day in hell before I ever even consider trusting you."

"Oh please, you're the least of my concerns when it comes to me training Miss. Natsumi." said Akabane with a chuckle "You see I have the Jagan master Ban Midou and former Lightning Emperor Ginji Amano to contend with."

"You can't be serious."

"Actually he is, Mr. Ban and Mr. Ginji are regulars at the Honky Tonk as well as close friends of mine." said Natsumi coming out of the back room

"So they know you're working with this freak!?" demanded her boss making her flinch

"No, I haven't told them." admitted Natsumi "They don't tend to get on very well with Mr. Akabane…"

"Tch, I wonder why?" muttered boss sarcastically

"…and so I'm worried about their reaction, to my working with him." finished Natsumi disregarding her bosses muttering "I will tell them eventually of course, just not quite yet. Anyway that's my business, I only came here to hand in my resignation." Her boss sighed and turned to her

"I don't like this one bit Natsumi, but I'll trust you. You've never been one to jump into things, I've always known you to be very responsible. But I'm letting you know, if this freak," he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at Akabane who just smiled "ever hurts you, you come to me, or one of your friends."

"I will, don't worry." said Natsumi wrapping her arms around her boss "Just trust me okay?"

"I trust you." he said "Just please be careful."

"I will, don't worry about me." said Natsumi bowing goodbye and leaving the shop with Akabane at her heals

"But I do worry about you Natsumi." sighed her boss "But more I worry about him."

And that's chapter 3. You know I posted it on my other forum but completely forgot to put it up here. This things been done for months now.


End file.
